Maple Leaf and Birthdays
by SLCMangel
Summary: "I'll share and give you not only my birthday but everything." Jake vowed. Jacob confessed how he really feels. Not good at summaries. Just read inside and enjoy :  Rated T just to be safe and pls. Review.


**AN: I had fun writing this. Haha.. Want to dedicate it to my friend GenexKobato… Haha,, (inside joke.)!. LOL I made Jacob and Rachel twins so it is a little OC and it is all human! ! By the way, as much as I want the characters to be mine they aren't. They belong to Ms. Stephanie Meyer. anyway Enjoy! And REVIEW! Sorry for errors!**

Maple Leaf and Birthdays

It has been a couple of days since Jacob, Rachel, Leah and Emily heard about Renesmee. She still wasn't at school today so they really got worried. They've been trying to contact her but to no avail. They still couldn't reach her. Nessie's phone was ringing but she wasn't answering.

The girls were talking while Jake was meditating at the corner of the room. It was their vacant so they are free to do what they want. Though they were all worried, it could be easily seen that Jake worried the most.

"Do you have any idea where Nessie's at? I am seriously getting worried by now. She had a comment on my account last night but I'm not online so I did not get a chance to ask her." Rachel asked.

"I saw that too but I don't have any idea where she at." Leah said.

"Why don't we try to call her again?" Emily suggested.

"Hey Jake, C'mon here brother. We're gonna call Nessie." Rachel called out to Jacob.

This got Jacob's attention. He instantly stood up and went to the girls. They all tried to call her. After a few minutes they all got frustrated.

"Why isn't she still picking up? What happened to her? RENESMEE PICK UP THE PHONE!" Jacob said sounding desperate and annoyed.

"Why don't you try calling her father?" Rachel told him.

"Yeah, I'm going to try too. I do have her father's number too." Leah told the gang.

"Okay, I'll just try to call her two numbers." Emily added.

"I don't want too. I don't know what to say to his father. Plus, I don't want to disturb him. He might be at work right now anyway." Jacob objected.

"You'll just ask him where is Renesmee. It's not like you'll ask him for Nessie's hand. Duh." Rachel said.

It was not really a secret to them that Jacob had something for Nessie even though he did not admit it vocally. Well, Rachel actually kinda knows about it. It was her brother after all. The twins had a glaring contest.

"Guys, shhhh..." Leah said.

"Hellooo? Nessie? How are you? Why aren't you attending school? "Emily asked when Nessie finally picked up the phone.

"I am really sick so I can't go to school." Nessie answered.

"Oh, get well soon. Here, Leah wants to talk to you too." Emily handed

"Nessie. How are you? Have some rest okay?" Leah talked to Nessie.

" I'm beginning to feel fine. Thank you. I will. " Nessie answered her worried friends.

"oh, Me too! I wanna talk to Nessie too!" Rachel interjected.

" Rachel wants to talk to you too." Then Leah handed the phone to Rachel.

" Renesmee.. Come to school soooooonn.. Ja.… We ALL MISS YOU Lady!" Rachel almost shouted at the phone.

"I will try if I am okay tomorrow okay? " Nessie said and giggled on the phone.

"Okay, I will hand you to my dear brother now." Jacob eagerly got the phone from his sister.

"Ness. How are you? Why aren't you at school? Why aren't you picking up the phone or replying at our texts? We are extremely worried. Are you okay now? Is there anything we could do?" Jacob fired questions like a machine gun with worry obviously painted on his face.

"Whoa, hold on. One question at a time. Sick girl, remember." Nessie said then laughed but she obviously sounded sick.

"Just worried. Sorry." Jacob apologized.

" haha. It's alright. I'm beginning to feel fine. I'm sorry I haven't answered any of the calls and texts from you guys." Nessie apologized.

"What happened to you anyway?" Jacob asked.

"I had a cough and cold. Then I also had a fever. But I fell fine now."

" Oh, you should take a rest now. Okay? Don't overstress yourself." Jacob instructed with a firm but caring voice.

"Okay."

"I'm going to put this down so you could rest. Bye." Jacob turned the phone and handed it back to Emily.

He saw his sister smiling and he glared.

"WHAT? Is it bad to smile now? Geez!" Rachel put her hands up like surrendering.

"Whatever Chel." Jacob rolled his eyes and got back on his seat because their teacher was already there.

Jake remained silent at the course of the day. He was actually planning to visit Nessie alone. He was really worried. He knew that she's something special but now it seemed to be clearer for him. He likes her. A LOT. He admitted that to himself now.

After the class the all parted except for Rachel and Jacob. They always go home together since they live in the same house.

"Chel, would you mind to go home alone today?" Jake asked.

"Why?" Rachel asked back.

"Well, I'm going somewhere so I figured that it will be easier if I could just take the car? Would you mind riding with Leah today or something?"

"Oh. Okay sure." Rachel agreed. She did not argue because she kinda sensed where he was up to.

Then Jacob rushed into his car and drove away. Leaving his sister shaking her head and smiling. "Guess my brother is a man now eh?" then she laughed.

Jacob drove agitated and fast. Luckily, no officers seemed to notice him speeding the highway slightly faster than he should. He was going to Nessie's house like his sister had guessed. Since they confirmed that she was sick, he cannot just sit around without knowing how she really feels. He sort of felt guilty leaving his sister but he also sensed that she understands. This was one of the benefits of being twins, he guessed. He can sense something about her without thinking much. He just hoped that his sister won't be much of a blabber mouth to tell the entire school. After what seems forever, he parked his car at Nessie's house. He door belled and was received by Bella, Nessie's mother.

" Hi Auntie, um.. I actually came to see Nessie. Is she okay now?" Jacob asked.

"oh, hi there Jake. What a pleasant surprise. Where are the others?" Bella asked.

"Uhm.. They went home already….." Jake answered with half truth.

"Oh, okay. C'mon in. Nessie's at her room. Just go ahead and knock." Bella instructed.

Jacob went on the hallways and reached Nessie's door. He was supposed to knock but he saw that it was open and saw that Nessie was quietly sleeping like an angel. He went inside and sat beside her. He just stared at her for a long time. He pondered about his feelings. Is he just confused or does he really like her? He touched her sleeping face.

"Guess, I can't get away from you now, can I?" He said. He was relieved when he felt that she didn't have a fever anymore. He kissed her forehead and stood up. Then he went outside and went home with a solid resolution: He was not gonna let this girl go now.

_*_* Next Day_*_*

"It's Nessie's birthday! Do you think she's gonna be here today?" Emily asked.

"Yeah she will. I talked to her last night." Leah said.

"She better do. Or else the cake will be wasted. I don't wanna eat it alone." Rachel said then smiled.

"I didn't buy it for you." Jacob snapped.

"Any way, dear Brother. What did you got for Nessie's birthday?"

"Duh, of course it is alarm clock. That's what he gives to us for our birthdays for this year. " Leah answered for him.

"Yeah, I got one for my birthday . Rebecca and Alice too. " Emily affirmed.

"Then why is it soft then?" Rachel asked while pinching the gift. Jacob quickly grabbed it from her.

"It's a stuff toy." Jacob nonchalantly said.

"Ohhhh! Unfair! Special Treatment eh? Or…." Rachel smirked.

"I went to the store and I hadn't found an alarm clock that is her favorite color." Jacob defended but blushed.

"You gave Alice a white one but her favorite color is green." Emily pointed out. Jacob had nothing to say. His cheeks were as red as a fire truck.

"Secret Agenda." Rachel whispered to the girls which earned nods from them and a slap on the shoulder from her twin.

"Hey! You are not supposed to hit a girl!" Rachel pouted.

"You don't act like one anyway." Jacob retaliated. And again they had a glaring contest that was cut when Nessie arrived. She was greeted not only by them but the entire class.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY Nessie!" they all shouted and her friends hug her and greeted her individually. The last one was Jacob.

"Happy 18th Birthday Nessie." He said then gave the cake and the gift.

"thanks"

"AYEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the class roared at the cuteness of the scene and they began teasing them.

"I thought it was her birthday, I guess it is already Valentines eh?"

"You guys just go out already."

"OMG! Are they together now? My favorite pair!"

"Why did you left meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…" those were just some of the words from their classmates and their friends were all laughing their heads out.

Things became awkward for both of them and they blushed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jacob complained. It was not really effective since it just started one round of laughers and applauses once more. It was like a festive in the room until the teacher entered.

"I'm sorry 'bout them" Jacob whispered to Nessie.

"it's okay" Nessie said and proceed sitting on her chair.

********After class********

"Hey Ness, Jake. You guys go ahead. I have to finish something." Rachel said.

"Yeah me too." Emily said.

"Me too!" Leah told them.

"We'll just wait for you." Nessie offered.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You go enjoy you birthday. Sorry lady we can't be there. We'll make it up to you tomorrow. Anyway Jake is gonna accompany you." Rachel said.

"Okay. You guys take care okay?" Nessie said and turned her back.

The girls winked at Jacob which made him blushed. `How did they freaking know what I'm gonna do` He thought.

Renesmee and Jacob walked to the parking lot. Jacob opened the car for her.

"Thanks." Nessie smiled. Then Jacob got inside the car feeling nervous.

They drove away silently. Nessie just listened to the song playing on the radio while Jacob was having butterflies on his stomach. But these ones were bigger. They were probably frogs, he figured.

"Um.. Do you mind if we go somewhere first before we head to your house?" Jacob asked. Although Nessie was a little bit confused she nodded.

Jacob turned the car to a dirt road and they both knew where they were going. It was a place exclusive to just the two of them. Even their closes friends didn't know anything about it. It was theirs.

Then Jacob opened the car for Nessie and held his hand out like the gentleman that he was. Then he led her on the clearing, their favorite place to go when they just want to unwind and relax. `It's all or nothing now` Thought Jacob. He was really nervous. Who wouldn't? He was scared that the confession would just ruin their friendship but if he didn't do it now, he might lose his chance forever.

Nessie sat on the log under the shade of a big tree on the side of the clearing. She closed her eyes and leaned on the tree. She looks really angelic and serene. For a while Jacob just stood there and looked at her. It seems like as every minute passed by, his feelings got stronger.

He went to sit by her side and he put his hand on his pocket where he was clutching another gift. It was a necklace with a maple tree leaf. He saw it somewhere that it symbolizes love or something. It's too cliché for him to give her a heart pendant so he settled for a maple leaf. For a while they just settled there in comfortable silence.

"Nessie… so how's your day? You're eighteen now! You're not a little girl anymore eh? You're officially a lady now." Jake said while smiling to break the eyes.

"Not really. I don't know. It seems like nothing really changed. I guess it's just that now I am qualified to go to jail if I do something wrong." Nessie joked and laughed and Jacob laughed to while shaking his head.

"Guess, you're right. You better be a good lady so you wouldn't wind up to jail then," Jacob looked at her smiling.

"I don't have to. You're there to get me out anyway." Nessie told him but instantly blushed like she said too much. But it wasn't noticed by Jacob.

"Yeah, I always got your back honey." Opps! He almost slapped his own mouth. `Dang it` he thought.

They both looked away, embarrassed. Nessie was looking at her nails intently like it was the most interesting thing in the world while Jacob was looking far away while tapping his foot.

"Ness….."

"Jake…"

"oh, you go first." Nessie said.

Jacob sucked a very long and deep breath to ease his nerves and calm down. Nessie was confused but the truth was she was also nervous. She was about to say something too but she decided to hear him out first.

"Okay, will you please don't judge until I finished and don't say anything until I got all of what I'm going to say and will you promise that we'll still be friends no matter what?," Nessie nodded with her eyebrows crunched showing obvious confusion..

" Okay, good. Um… ah… *lets out a deep breath* I was really nervous to say this and I am afraid that it would just ruin our precious friendship. The idea kills me but I don't know how long I can keep this all inside. But it would also kill me to know that I haven't tried when I had a chance. I don't want to live with 'what if's…"

"Just let it out Jake." Nessie cut him off.

" SHhh! Not yet done." He placed a hand on her lips to shut her up. " Um.. where am I? Oh, yeah right… so I um.. I…dang…. I LIKE YOU MORE THAN A FRIEND. There you have it. Oh my goodness…" Jake was really embarrassed and Nessie froze. Jake got afraid after a moment and looked at Nessie who was still not moving.

"Hey Nessie, Im sor…." He was once again cut by Nessie. "Did I hear that right? You like me?" She said.

" Yes, but…"

"But what?" Nessie looked up at him expectantly with hurt visible on her eyes.

" But if you don't feel the same. I guess I will just settle as just a friend." Jake said although he didn't know if he could just be a friend after this day but he'll try his best. He'd rather be hurt with her by his side and just be a friend than lose her.

"But what if I don't want to be friends?" Nessie said and put on a poker face so Jacob had no idea what she was thinking.

"Oh, I guess… I just have to live with that even if it's hard and painful. If you fell awkward after this and don't want to be friends anymore then I have to respect that…. I'm Sor….." He was cut off once again but not by words but by lips. He was frozen and couldn't think but after a while he answered the kiss.

They parted after a while with big smiles on their faces. Jacob could not believe that he had just kissed his angel.

"Does this mean that….." Jacob wanted a verbal confirmation.

"I don't want to be JUST friends. I like you too, Jake... Oh, please… Don't tell me that you don't have even a little clue. Tsk. You are so slow! What took you so long, huh? Turtle." Nessie joked.

"Guess I am. But hey I still got to the finish line anyway, don't I? Sorry to keep you waiting." He said while looking in her eyes with love. Then he got out the necklace and gave it to Nessie. He hugged and greet her again a happy birthday.

"Do you know what this pendant means? Well I don't know if its true but they said that it symbolizes love and it should be given to someone really important and close to your heart." Jake confessed.

"Thank you for this. But y'know what?" Nessie said.

"This..." She kissed Jake." Is the best gift ever." She said then hugged him.

"I feel like it's my birthday too. I got what I really wanted, I really needed."

" I guess I can share you my birthday then." Nessie said to Jake.

"I'll share and give you not only my birthday but everything." Jake vowed.

"Whoa! How cheesy." Nessie gave him a kiss once more.

They stayed there for a while enjoying the rest of the day. For Nessie, it was the best birthday ever. She'll never trade it for anything in the world. They were both blissfully happy and contented.

**AN: there you go. Haha.. Please Review. Should I continue it? And this question is also applicable to my other stories. Should I continue them? I hope you enjoyed reading! Oh, plus I'm not sure about the Maple leaf too. **


End file.
